


Ahora y para siempre

by Aleksei_Volken



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleksei_Volken/pseuds/Aleksei_Volken
Summary: Sus destinos fueron unidos por la fuerza, ¿permanecerán juntas al final por algo más que el deber y la conveniencia? La línea entre la guerra y la paz puede ser tan delgada como aquella entre el odio y el amor. AU. NanoFate.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ahora y para siempre

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos, pero especialmente, por escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

“Ahora y para Siempre” por Aleksei Volken

PROLOGO

¿Cuál es el origen de la guerra? Podría haber muchas razones, desde aquellas que echan raíces en la naturaleza y conformación de los estados, hasta aquellas que abrevan en la psique de la violencia humana.   
Sin embargo, más allá de las razones, puramente filosóficas, ideológicas, económicas…, más allá de las justificaciones; la guerra como tal; es un acto perfectamente planeado y organizado de apropiación donde nada se mueve al azar. Nos apropiamos de lo que no nos pertenece pero a lo cual creemos que tenemos derecho.  
La guerra como violencia del Estado, puede ser “justificada” de múltiples maneras; sin embargo no es una patología que bajo ninguna circunstancia pueda ser tratada y curada. La guerra es una condición natural del Estado político y aunque bajo ciertas circunstancias puede ser pospuesta, al final… llegará. La guerra puede ser pospuesta…pero no puede ser evitada.

Fate Testarossa  
Regente de la Federación Belka, 1055 del Calendario Moderno  
“Reflexiones acerca de la Guerra”

-X-

Cuenta la historia que en el año 1040 del calendario moderno, el poderoso imperio Belka, inicia una arriesgada campaña expansionista y la amenaza de la guerra se hace inminente.

La Hegemon regente, Precia Testarossa, en medio del duelo por la pérdida de su esposo y anterior hegemon, Enzo; es mal aconsejada por una de las familias nobles más influyentes del Imperio Belka, los Huckebein, fortaleciendo la creencia de que la única manera de mantener la hegemonía de su estirpe es a partir de la conquista y la expansión. Fortalecer el imperio a toda costa, por la fuerza y no a través de alianzas como el fallecido Hegemon Enzo creía. Y es que Enzo Testarossa, era considerado por muchos como un advenedizo que había llegado a ser Emperador sin merecerlo. Un extranjero que se había visto favorecido por la gracia de los Dioses al ser escogido por el amado Hegemon Claus Ingvalt al acercarse la hora de su muerte sin herederos. Un extranjero que ni siquiera tenía auténtica sangre Belka en las venas.

Muchas familias de añeja tradición Belka se sintieron insultadas por la selección del Hegemon, pero acabaron cediendo ante la habilidad, el valor y la determinación de Enzo Testarossa, quién defendió el imperio a toda costa y lo hizo crecer y fortalecerse inteligentemente.

Muy pronto, y para afianzar su posición en el poder, Enzo contrae matrimonio con la heredera de una de las principales familias Belkas; Precia, heredera de los Segbrecht. Él podría ser un extranjero, pero sus herederos tendrían auténtica sangre Belka y nadie cuestionaría su legítimo derecho al liderazgo del pueblo Belka. Enzo y Precia tuvieron dos hijas y ante la inesperada y trágica muerte de Enzo cuando sus hijas y herederas tienen apenas quince años; sola, vulnerable y con el temor de perder su familia y su posición, Precia desoye los consejos de otras familias nobles y se lanza a la campaña.

En diez años, el imperio Belka incorporan por la fuerza o la “negociación” posiciones que anteriormente fueron aliadas: Sapin, Ratio, Gebet, Ustio, Osean…. todas caen una por una en un ajedrez implacable. Después de una década, Precia y sus consejeros, desde el castillo Stier en Dinsmark, la capital Belka, consideran que pueden pasar a la etapa de consolidación. Sin embargo hay una posición que ambicionan y que por ser estratégica para sus planes, han dejado para el final.

Nihon.

También conocido como “El Pais de la Aurora” por estar ubicado en la región más oriental del continente, por donde nace el sol rojo; representa la comunicación con el mar extenso oriental, y es una posición de defensa y comercial estratégica. También es el vecino más cercano del Imperio Belka.

Durante diez años, Nihon y sus aliados, como Sudentor, Kevland y Angfang vieron la campaña expansionista liderada de Dinsmark, sino con buenos ojos, si al menos, con tolerancia… la clase de tolerancia que se hace de la vista gorda cuando los negocios se ven beneficiados.

Nunca pensaron que Dinsmark fijaría su interés en ellos. Algunos, lo pensaron pero sus argumentos no tuvieron la fuerza para ser escuchados. Simplemente, nadie pensó que Dinsmark tendría la osadía de enfrentarlos. Hasta el día que el mensajero de la Hegemon Belka hizo su aparición flanqueado por una imponente escolta de caballeros Belka con una ominosa misiva.

Después la historia diría que al menos a Nihon, le fue ofrecida una alternativa que los otros no tuvieron.

En la misiva, la Hegemon regente Precia Testarossa ofrece a Nihon una alianza estratégica a través del matrimonio de su hija primogénita con el primogénito y heredero de la familia regente de Nihon, por la cual prácticamente entregaban el país “pacíficamente” a la “tutela” Belka.

El regente de la monarquía constitucional de Nihon, Shiro Takamachi, se sintió quizá justificadamente, insultado de todas las maneras posibles, por la misiva. Pero la alternativa era clara, alianza o conquista. En cinco noches, a partir de que la misiva fuera entregada, la heredera del imperio y reconocida caballero Belka, Fate Testarossa entraría pacíficamente a la capital Heian-kyo para formalizar el compromiso y establecer las condiciones. O entraría al redoble de los tambores de guerra. 

La historia oficial narraría los hechos que acontecieron a partir de ese momento desde un contexto político que en realidad, no le hace justicia a lo que realmente pasó con esa “alianza estratégica.”  
Al final, la heredera del Imperio Belka no contrajo matrimonio con quién se esperaba, ni las amenazas estaban realmente donde se esperaban, ni los resultados fueron los esperados. Al final, ni los enemigos resultaron ser verdaderamente los enemigos, ni los aliados resultaron ser realmente los aliados.

Nada pasó cómo se esperaba.

Yo estuve ahí y puedo decir, lo que realmente pasó.

Mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, fui consejera del gobierno del Regente Takamachi durante esta etapa cismática y conflictiva; estuve en primera línea de los acontecimientos y participé en muchos de ellos.  
Esta pudiera parecer la historia de una guerra, pero en realidad, es una historia de amor. 

Esta es, la verdadera historia, de cómo el Imperio Belka fue conquistado, sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

Hayate Yagami  
Memorias en el Cambio de Siglo, 1100


End file.
